


Un geste

by InrainbowzZ (Inrainbowz)



Series: Siblings [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Childhood, Gen, Light Angst
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3062876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inrainbowz/pseuds/InrainbowzZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les gens du village lui adresse rarement la parole, et plus rarement encore avec gentillesse. Et c'est douloureux même quand ils le font.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un geste

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour un défi d'écriture, 60 minutes pour un thème, thème "coquelicot" en l'occurence.

Il se souviendrait uniquement qu'elle avait des coquelicots dans les cheveux, et que cela lui avait semblé très étrange.

Même lui savait que les coquelicots étaient considérés comme des mauvaises herbes. Bien qu'ils poussent par centaines et couvrent entièrement les prairies au Nord du village, et qu'il les trouve personnellement très joli, c'était une mauvaise herbe, et ça ne se cueillait pas. Il était persuadé que leur impopularité venait du fait qu'ils osaient pousser et s'épanouir librement sans l'aide de personne, ce que les gens trouvaient très insolents, surtout les fleuristes. Naruto n'aimait pas beaucoup les fleuristes.

Pour être honnête, Naruto, âgé de huit ans et haut comme une étale de marché, n'aimaient personne, mais il détestait en particulier les fleuristes. Déjà parce qu'il trouvait le fait de faire pousser des fleurs et de les vendre comme s'ils étaient pour quelque chose à leur beauté très prétentieux, mais aussi parce qu'on offrait des fleurs aux gens qu'on aimait, donc jamais à lui, et enfin parce que Yamanaka Ino se moquait tout le temps de ses vêtements mal assortis ou mal ajusté et que c'était la fille du fleuriste.

Il n'en fallait pas beaucoup plus à un enfant pour entretenir une rancœur tenace contre ces gens-là en particulier.

Et cette femme donc, avait des coquelicots dans les cheveux. Deux fleurs d'un rouge vibrant mais aux pétales avachis et mous coincé derrière chacune de ses oreilles.

Franchement, c'était plutôt moche.

Naruto avait huit ans et il détestait le monde entier. Il se sentait légitime dans cette colère et dans cette haine car il savait que c'est le monde qui avait commencé, tout le monde. Il alternait donc les périodes où il tentait d'être le plus sage et le plus agréable possible pour se faire apprécier, celles où il faisait l'idiot et enchaînait les bêtises pour se faire remarquer, et celle où il ruminait simplement sa colère en fusillant tout le monde du regard et en étant insolent.

Il était dans la troisième phase, et il avait envie de faire autant de mal qu'il en ressentait.

« Pourquoi t'as ça dans les cheveux ? »

Le ton agressif la fit s'arrêter, surprise. Elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué, plongé dans ses pensées et marchant d'un pas vif. Il avait les bras croisés et la défiait du regard comme si elle avait de quoi être effrayée. Elle se contenta de sourire. Cela l'énerva.

« Quoi, les fleurs ? »

Il se trouve que c'était une jeune femme aux cheveux et au teint sombre, avec un visage ovale et de larges yeux en amandes, qui souriait avec aisance. Elle ne portait pas de bandeau ou de vêtements de ninja, juste une robe simple et des paquets de courses remplis de nourriture qui encombraient ses bras. (Naruto ne se souviendrait de rien de tout ça, des années plus tard quand il y repenserait. Juste des coquelicots, et de ce qui s'étaient dit ensuite)

« C'est moche. » répondit-il, mais elle eut l'air aussi affecté que s'il lui avait parlé de la couleur du ciel. Pire, elle dit :

« Ha, tu as surement raison. Les coquelicots n'aiment pas bien être arraché comme ça de leur tige, je suppose qu'ils ont triste mine »

Elle porta une main absente à sa tempe comme pour vérifier ses dires.

« Pourquoi alors ? » redemanda-t-il. Il était vraiment curieux cette fois, puisque ses dires n'avaient pas de sens. Si elle ne trouvait pas ça joli, elle n'avait qu'à les jeter.

« Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? »

Naruto fut soudainement ramené à la réalité de son quotidien. Les gens ne lui adressait pas la parole ni ne répondait à ses questions, ils ne lui prêtaient aucune attention en général, ou juste le temps de lui jeter un regard réprobateur, quoiqu'il ait été en train de faire.

« Pour rien. Laissez tomber.

-En fait, c'est ma petite sœur qui les a mis là. »

Cela eut le mérite de faire taire le garçon. Il la fixa, confus et mal à l'aise.

« Ta sœur ?

-Oui. Elle trouvait ça joli, elle, alors je l'ai laissé faire. »

Pour Naruto cela n'avait pas beaucoup plus de sens, mais il essayait de comprendre, même s'il avait le sentiment que ça n'allait pas beaucoup lui plaire.

« Mais pourquoi ? »

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que la jeune femme pris vraiment la peine de le regarder, et, bien sûr, de le reconnaitre. Elle sembla surprise mais ne fit pas mine de s'en aller ou de se mettre en colère, alors il oublia ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser, et questionna à nouveau :

« Mais pourquoi ? »

Elle réfléchit quelques instants, et il sembla à Naruto qu'elle le regardait avec tristesse quand elle dit :

« Eh bien… juste pour lui faire plaisir. C'est que ce font les grandes sœurs, tu vois ? »

Elle a l'air triste parce qu'elle sait que non, je ne vois pas, songea Naruto dans un éclair de compréhension.

« Est-ce que tu n'es pas comme un parent ? »

Naruto avait souvent vu la grande sœur de Kiba, ou le grand frère de Sasuke, ou les quatre frères qui vivaient deux étages en dessous de lui. Les plus vieux disputaient souvent les plus jeunes, les surveillaient quand ils allaient dehors et les grondaient quand ils n'étaient pas sages. Mais ils leurs offraient aussi des glace alors que ce n'était pas l'heure du gouter, et les emmenait au terrain d'entraînement. Cela le laissait perplexe.

« Pas tout à fait, offrit-elle gentiment en réponse. Tu vois, les grands frères et les grandes sœurs, ils... ils sont du côté des enfants. Même s'ils prennent le rôle des parents, parfois. Les parents ne comprennent pas toujours, alors c'est à nous d'être là pour les plus jeunes. Ils passent avant tout le reste, même les parents. Ce ne sont pas non plus comme des amis, c'est plus que ça, parce qu'on peut cesser d'être amis mais on... On a toujours ses frères et ses sœurs. Pour la vie. Tu comprends ? »

Naruto ne comprenait pas du tout, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être très envieux. De ce qu'elle lui disait et de ce qu'il avait pu voir, c'était encore plus génial que d'avoir des parents. L'injustice du monde le frappa une fois de plus. Il ne savait jamais s'il devait être triste ou en colère contre son sort, pourquoi il subissait ça et qui blâmait. Il savait juste qu'il était privé de chose auxquelles tous les autres enfants de son âge avaient droit, et ça faisait _mal_.

Juste une personne aurait suffi. Un seul frère ou une seule sœur, et il aurait été satisfait. Mais il n'y avait rien. Il n'y avait personne.

Elle hésita, regarda rapidement autour d'elle. Ils étaient seuls. Elle s'accroupit devant lui et prit une des fleurs qu'elle lui tendit. Il la regarda sans comprendre et sans esquisser un geste.

« Un jour quelqu'un t'aimera autant que ça, j'en suis sûr. » murmura-t-elle à peine assez fort pour qu'il l'entende. Elle avait l'air à la fois triste et effrayée, et elle s'éloigna de plusieurs pas dès qu'il eut la fleur dans les mains, mais il était trop fasciné par celle-ci pour s'en soucier. Elle se détourna et partit d'un pas rapide. Il resta planté au milieu de la route, incapable de détacher des yeux du petit coquelicot à moitié fané, laid et mal en point.

Il y avait des centaines de ces fleurs dans les champs près du village, des milliers de plus sûrement à travers le monde, mais Naruo n'en avait besoin que d'un seul et n'en voulait aucun autre.

Il courut jusqu'à chez lui en serrant trop fort la fleur dans sa main, prit d'une crainte irraisonnée qu'on le lui prenne s'il était vu avec. Quand il arriva chez lui, essoufflé, il partit tout de suite en quête d'un vase ou de quoi que ce soit pour l'y déposer, mais quand il ouvrit son poing, elle tomba en morceau. Ses yeux étaient humides, sa gorge serrée sur elle-même. Il ramassa avec soin chaque pétale en se mordant durement la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas pleurer et les rangea dans une boite à biscuit vide faute d'avoir autre chose sous la main. La boîte trouva sa place sur une étagère de sa chambre. Il n'osa plus jamais l'ouvrir ni même la toucher, mais il la regardait à chaque fois qu'il se sentait mal, et seul.

Il la revit quelques fois mais elle ne lui adressa plus jamais la parole. Il oublia rapidement son visage, le son de sa voix et la couleur de ses vêtements. Mais il garda en mémoire les coquelicots dans ses cheveux, et ses mots :

« Un jour, quelqu'un t'aimera autant que ça, j'en suis sûr. »


End file.
